Kinzoku
by aubrey809
Summary: Naruto is a boy to kill for. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**KINZOKU**

**metal**

**DISCLAIMER: naruto is in no way, shape or form mine nor that hobo's that keeps trying to steal my root beer. This is purely fan made so if you're thinking that i make money off of this stuff then you are sorely mistaken and i laugh at you for thinking that people would buy my writing anyway.**

**A/N: I just want reviews so give them to me or else I will be sad and then i will destroy you. No pressure. smiles**

Through out the years there had been many unexplained murders that never had any evidence of foul play and there were never any witnesses, if there were then they would just say that the murdered person had been severely unlucky. People were cooked to death by faulty wiring, crushed under collapsing bridges, sliced in half by pieces of metal that somehow had been propelled into the air and everything that happened was blamed on the Uchiha family. The family that seemed like assassins. Even though everyone knew that the family was behind the murders, they had no evidence to prove that these assassin-like people were the ones that brutally killed all those people and people were too afraid to go against them for fear of being brutally murdered as well.

Sasuke stared at his teacher as she walked away with his scissors and a threat to call his parents to tell them how he had been inches away from murdering a "poor, frightened half to death girl." The girl had deserved it, she kept stealing his pudding cup and then she had actually had the nerve to eat a spoon full, so he'd decided right then to just kill her for it. After all, no one steals a Uchiha's pudding cup and gets away with it. He'd raised his beautiful metal scissors above her head and was about to sink them deep into her when his stupid second grade teacher smacked them out of his hands and lectured him. Well, now he had to save more than just his pudding cup. He shifted his eye's to his scissors that were still in her hands and smirked before he balled his hand into a fist. Mrs. Futotta dropped the scissors to the ground with a bloody scream and held her hand up to her face, staring wide eyed at the mysterious gash that had formed on her. He smirked, he wasn't done with her or the girl that ate his pudding. There was still so much left to do.

Mrs. Futotta left to go to the nurses office, leaving the classroom in total chaos and even more, she had taken his scissors with her. He glared at the desk were his pudding cup had been before he'd thrown it away. Now he just had to get rid of that stupid girl and figure out how to do it without seeming suspicious. He looked around the room until he noticed something that caught his eye on the teachers desk. For a second grade teacher, she was pretty stupid about leaving sharp things laying around. He pranced over, picked it up with a nearby rag and snuck it into his pocket.

When Mrs. Futotta came back she had a nice bandage wrapped around her hand which was already bloody. He felt himself smile proudly at what he'd done.

"Okay children" she said shakily, "we're going to go walk down to the school field. Remember to make a hand holding train."

Sasuke shivered at the idea of having two different people hold onto his hands. It was bad enough that he had to put up with such idiots, he couldn't understand why they didn't just let him skip a grade, he _was_ a lot smarter than any of these losers. Plus, if he were holding some ones hand then it would be impossible to pull out the thing in his pocket and teach his teacher the rules of life; don't take a Uchiha's scissors. So he would be in the back of the line today, as he always was and Mrs. Futotta would be in the lead, as usual.

As they walked outside sasuke pulled his sleeve over his hand, reached into his pocket and pulled the item out without it touching his skin. With one hand being held by an idiot in front of him, this made his job harder but he dropped the item on the ground, glared daggers at his teacher and then snapped his fingers.

Everyone was screaming and running to the school as something metal-like mysteriously got lodged into the back of his teachers head. The woman fell forward onto her face as the back of her light purple jacket got soaked in blood. He feigned terror and ran away just like the other children, internally chuckling madly at his success. Now he just had to take care of that pudding eater. He looked out to where the teacher's parked cars were and he snapped his fingers again. One of the empty cars started rolling backwards towards the other children, getting faster as the momentum built. The pudding eater stood frozen in the street with two other children, screaming bloody murder before getting flattened by the empty car.

Sasuke ran into the school to hurry up and report the "devastating turn of events" and seem innocent and frightened.

What felt like an hour but probably wasn't, there were ambulances that packed up the pudding eater and the other two children and also his annoying teacher. His parents drove up soon after the ambulances left, his mother seemed disappointed and his father pissed, his brother had an amused smirk on his face though. There was one thing sasuke had forgotten during his grand plan, his father had eye's everywhere. Was it too late to say sorry?

**A/N: Review!!!! I really hope you liked it, it's not really a chapter but more of a...prologue! (did i spell that right?) Anyway, I want to know if this might even have a chance at living on so leave me a couple of nice comments or suggestions....scratch suggestions, you would need a good idea of what's going on to give me those. Oh well, give me reviews anyway then. Dewa mata! Ja ne! Bye Bye! =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**KINZOKU**

**metal**

**DISCLAMER: yep...I still don't own naruto or make money off of it so...yeah.**

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW or else I won't love you....as much as I used to. Today was my first day of high school and it both sucked and was okay. Apparently I have my crush from last year in one of my classes so....make of that what you will...and such. Oh my god, my school sucks ass, I wanted creative writing and they gave me ART, truth be told, I'm quite the artist but I don't doodle because some high on their heels chick tells me to, I do it because I FEEL like it! You have a degree from an art college? **_**Well, Mrs. Teacher, **__**I **__** have a degree in the killing of mass amounts of bubbles when I take a bath! Yeah, shove that up your art degree, lady! **_**I**** love you Mr. Tic tac! **

Through the years Sasuke had killed more people and gotten in more trouble _because_ he killed the people, but it wasn't like he'd stop just because his father would smack him in the back of his head and then cook dinner. Although, his murders were mostly pointless. Now that he was a senior in high school he could really see the error of his ways and how foolish he'd been...okay, so he way lying. He really didn't care about the lives of other people what-so-ever and didn't mind killing them off for pointless reasons, what else would he do in his spare time? As long as those stupid people left him alone and moreover _feared_ him, he wouldn't have to kill anyone...although he might do it anyway. Well, the last bell was coming up in about fifteen seconds so it wasn't like today was such a huge bummer; the fact that he had to go to work though, now that was a bummer. He worked at his brothers corporation: S_haringan Lenses_. It was a crappy corporation name but what did he care, it made money so he could care less if it had a crappy name. All it did was make contacts, glasses and sometimes even funky windows that were different colors. It made sense though, itachi was a glass kind of person.

The ending bell rang and Sasuke jumped up onto his feet, knocking over a random girl that should've been watching where she was going. He'd have to kill her later. He walked down the halls, although he'd been told that he looked more like he was running since his strides were so long. He didn't need long legs to be threatening though. he could be three foot negative nine and people would still cringe when he entered a room, the long legs and being tall was just an upside to watching people piss themselves when he walked into a room.

Itachi looked just the same, bored and lazy as he spun himself in his Rollie chair. Itachi had used to get his kicks by watching Sasuke murder people but with a whole month gone by and no deaths, he was running on the coat tails of boredom. Sasuke couldn't blame him though, he was starting to get bored with only school and watching people cower. After a while the cowering of the idiots seemed to loose its amusement.

"Hey." He murmured. "How's the view?" He leaned on his brother desk and stared out the window blankly. He could only vaguely remember when he was a boy and had stared out at nice, high places like he often did when he was in his brothers office.

"It would be better if I had wind under my wings." itachi replied, sounding almost like a robot.

Sasuke frowned and glanced at his brother before looking back out the window. "A birds sky view, what a wonder that would be..." He murmured and pushed off the desk before walking out of the office and down to the lockers just like he did everyday.

He was seriously starting to loose his sanity since he hadn't murdered anyone yet. What happened to the people that would continually piss him off? Oh yeah, he killed them all.

What happened to: "there's a moron born every second?" where were the morons?! He needed to kill someone! For Gods sake, at least deliver unto him a person that would bump into him just so that he had a reason to kill some one!

All the air left his lungs suddenly as a streak of tan knocked him over. For once, God answered his prayers! He sneered down at the half naked boy at his feet as the blonde head of hair shook itself back and forth. A pair of giggling employees popped their heads out of the locker room, mouths open to chuckle but all they did was stare at the blonde boy in horror.

"What the hell?!" He yelled. "You push me into a freakin' wall?! Geeze!" He rubbed his head and reached a hand up, probably to find a hand hold on this "wall" he'd run into.

Sasuke gasped as the blonde pulled on something that a wall defiantly _didn't _have! He was going to brutally _murder_ this son of a bitch! The blonde looked up confused before going red and pulling his hand away from Sasuke's prized possession.

"I- I- I- I'm really really sorry!" He yelled, "i didn't mean to- i mean, unless you liked it but- _I'm not gay_ I'm just saying that maybe you didn't mind and-"

Sasuke blinked down at the blonde, tuning out whatever else he was yelling and blushing about. It was a clich'e moment but that didn't stop Sasuke from taking note of every inch of the blonde. He had a really nice body, now that all ideas of murder were pulled out of his mind and he had a really kinda...cute face? He wanted to internally shiver from using the word cute but he realized that he also had other reasons to internally and externally shiver. The blonde was only in his boxers, Gross, eye burning, orange boxers but boxers nevertheless.

"Shut up, Moron." Sasuke murmured.

The blonde's face scrunched up into a weird sort of pissy pout, strange but kinda cute also. Damn it, he was going to cut off his tongue if he even thought of the word cute again.

"Shut the hell up, Bastard!" He yelled back before jumping up lightning fast and clenching his fists.

"Yo, N- Naruto" one of the moron's with their heads still in the doorways whispered. "That's the bosses brother, don't mess with him."

Naruto was a cu- interesting name.

He pushed Naruto against the wall as he turned to look at the morons in the doorway and then pinned his wrists above his head. He blushed again and Sasuke remembered just how unlucky he was that people were the building. He'd found his idiot, thank God- he wasn't going to kill him, so that girl from school would have to amuse him instead.

Naruto blushed before stuttering out, "h- hey, what do I look like, some workplace slut?! Let me go!"

"I don't know, only a workplace slut would walk around the workplace in only his boxers." Sasuke chuckled. "You want to get a promotion or something?"

Naruto blushed harder, "let me go or else I'm filing a complaint against the company for sexual harassment!"

"We're only talking." Sasuke purred, "why do you have to get legal all of a sudden? After all, you're the one who groped me."

The blonde attempted to glare, which really came out as a pissy pout again. He let out a huff and turned his face away, content on looking at the wall. "Fine, I'll talk to you....but I'd be much more comfortable doing it with clothes on."

Sasuke let go of the blonde's wrists, smirking at they slipped out of his grasp and the blonde instead decided to smile at him. He really was an interesting guy, but he was cute too.

"Good night, sweet heart!" Naruto sneered before everything went black.

!!!!Review!!!!-----------------!!!!Review!!!!

Sasuke's face hurt, especially his eye. Why did God have to give him a cute moron that he _couldn't_ kill? Better yet, how could that cute moron inflict so much pain?!

"Sasuke" there was a deep chuckle, "it seems you've found a person of interest, since you didn't kill him and instead started flirting."

He groaned and opened his eye's staring at a very amused Itachi. He should've killed that stupid, cute moron!

"Shut up, Itachi..." He groaned, again before closing his eyes. "Go call Mother, I think I have a black eye."

He chuckled, "you just think?"

"Mother. Now!" He yelled. Damn, his eye hurt like hell.

**A/N: Review, Review, Review!!! And favorite and alert~ Yata Yata. Holy crap, I have school tomorrow...and the lunch lines are so LONG!!!! Seriously, they were like five miles long so I just got some cookies out of the vending machine and then some orange juice and amazingly, I was full when I was done. But the cookies were only fifty calories, I don't get it!! What the hell is a calorie anyway? Dunno. Bye bye! ::..**


	3. Chapter 3

KINZOKU

**Metal**

DISCLAIMER: naruto still isn't mine…sob

A/N: uhm…i want cheesecake. That is all. Oh yeah, I want reviews too, but that'll be _our_ dirty little secret!…wait, what secret were we keeping again?

Naruto pulled on his clothes and glared at the other guys' in the locker room. What they hell were they thinking when they pushed him out of the locker room, after all, his boxers weren't even on the right way when they pushed him out; the slot had been where his butt was! Even worse than the embarrassment of getting pushed out half naked, he'd gotten pinned to the wall by a horny bastard that, apparently, was his boss's brother! He'd given the same bastard a black eye, too- fuck! Now, with the embarrassment and the harassment, he had an ever-growing dread that he'd get fired at any given moment. Incase he hadn't said it: fuck! Everyone kept saying: "you're lucky to still be alive, man. What you got was another ticket at life!" or "watch your back, dude, Sasuke could still get you whenever he wanted. Two words: employee roster! My friend, Insert name here, he'd blown his top at Sasuke and then two days later, found dead in his apartment. Apparently he'd killed himself with a pair of metal scissors, but I don't think so!"

Joy. Now the guy was a mafia boss, or hit man even! Naruto rubbed his forehead, why did he always get the most horrible jobs? _"Don't worry Naruto, I heard that this glass company has good pay, you'll be in college before you can spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"_ Sakura had said. He couldn't even _say_ the damn word, what mad her think that he'd be able to fucking spell it?!

All in all, this would be the last time he ever took sakura's advice, no matter how heart felt it was supposed to be.

"Naruto, kid" one the men yelled, his name was Paul or something. "you going home, kid?"

he smiled. "No, I'm just dressing out of my work clothes because I _want_ to get fired!"

the man frowned and walked away. Yes, naruto knew he was probably going to get elected: _asshole rookie number one_, but he wasn't here to make friends, just bucks. Naruto checked his pockets like he always had. Wallet was in his pocket, so were his keys, packet of _hubba bubba max_, some lint and his lucky buton, which he'd ripped off of his now dead pair of lucky boxers. Meanie sakura, threw his favorite pair of boxers away! He walked over to the exit of the locker room, pushed it and made his way to where the building exit was.

Stupid job, he never liked glass anyway, it was too hard to replace!

---

Mikoto clapped her hands together happily before shaking her finger at the two boys. Sasuke's mom had seemed to be happier today, knowing that sasuke hadn't killed the boy that'd run into him, like he usually would've. He wasn't even sure why he hadn't either, there had to be millions of other people that were just as cute that the idiot! That probably wasn't true. That whole _'people are like snowflakes; you'll never meet someone that's exactly like the other and if you do then you're allowed to screw one of them up so it doesn't confuse the balance of nature'_ crap-thing had everything to do with it! That kid didn't seem like a snowflake though…he seemed more like a fucked up fork; unique but not usefull. Well, not true, a fucked up fork is actually pretty useful, especially with torture since it's so slow.

"Sasuke, are you listening?" Mikoto glared, holding up her pointer finger threateningly.

"yeah, you want me to pick up dinner, I heard you." He waved his hand and picked up a mirror on itachi's desk, observing his eye. He poked it slightly before deeming it fixed. The skin was no longer a purplish color, his eye wasn't red anymore and the pain was completely gone. It was amazing what a mother's touch could do.

"Anyway, mother" Itachi smiled and lead her to the office exit, ever-so-politely. "Sasuke and I have some business to talk about, we'll see you at home, mother." He gave her a prick on the lips before sending her out.

"Business, eh?" Sasuke groaned, he knew exactly what kind of business Itachi was talking about. He dug around in his bag silently before pulling out a small plastic bottle that had been crappily sharpied all over. "Is this the business you were talking about?"

A smirk crept across itachi's face, making him seem almost kind of demonic. There an opening in this little trade that he wasn't about to pass.

"Itachi, how about a trade?"

"I like trades."

"Give me that boy's information and I'll give you this." Sasuke smirked and shook the plastic bottle a couple of times. "You like trades, don't you?"

Itachi chuckled "lets take a trip to my desk and I'll see what I can pull up."

"That's what I was hoping, dear brother." Sasuke hummed happily.

---

Naruto stood in front of his car, still running all the images of that damned asshole, whose name was Sasuke, he'd found out. He seriously didn't want to get fired, but he didn't want to have to work with that perverted, assholish, bastard with a stick so far up his ass it was practically coming out of his nose! He kicked the front of his old, crappy, worn out, black bug and it didn't die. Wow, that's a first.

"Hey, Naruto boy!" one of his coworkers waved at him.

How the hell did everyone _know_ him?! He'd been here for less than a day and already, everyone was yelling his name?!

And why the hell was he still standing in front of his car?

He opened his front door and sat down, he stared at his steering wheel like it was some kind of interesting thing he'd never seen before. What are you, black wheel on my headboard?

"Fuck it!" Naruto yelled frustratedly, reaching into his pocket for the keys to his car, only to find his pocket blissfully empty. "No…" he checked his other front pocket. "Damn you" then back pocket. "Oh come the hell on!" the last pocket was empty too.

He stared at his empty hands for a moment. "I left it in my locker? Yeah, that's gotta be it!"

And so Naruto made his way to the elevator in the parking garage and then back into the building, to search for his keys some more.

---

The hallways of _Sharingan Lenses _were oddly calm and empty, not like just a few minutes ago when everyone was running around in a panic. It smelt differently, too; less tense, kind of?

He stared at the president's office for a second; just staring at its huge black door that was certain to suck him up tomorrow and tell him he was fired. If the door was the mouth, than what was the teeth? Hopeless failure?

He walked on, determined in his quest to find his car keys and get the fuck out of that hellhole he worked in. it didn't take him _too_ long to get to the locker room, just about three minutes. For some reason, this place was so confusingly huge. Naruto pushed open the doors and walked over to his locker, which he'd some how forgotten to lock, opened it up and internally cried out in horrible pain.

"Where the fuck are my keys?!" Naruto kicked at the lockers. "Damn it, I want to go home!"

He walked around the locker room, scanning every surface for his keys, and again they were nowhere.

"Crap, I left my stuff in here when that kid punched me."

Naruto froze, why was his day getting worse and worse? He hid in one of the showers.

The bastard Sasuke walked into view, the pale pervert walked over to a locker and pulled it open, pulled out a bag and started looking through it.

"I got a fricken' black eye and Itachi had a great time laugh at me." Sasuke turned towards the lockers and for a second Naruto wondered if he was about to be caught when the raven went back to digging through his bag. "Geeze, where'd I put my rod?"

Naruto frowned, how could a person fit a fricken' _rod_ in their bag? Did he steal Marry Poppins bag or something? And onto another question: why was he hiding in a shower when he was supposed to be looking for his keys?

Naruto cleared his throat and stepped out of the shower, not even looking at Sasuke and instead went back to searching for his keys.

---

Sasuke stared at the blonde as he scanned the ground and bent down to look under those long ass stools that everyone sat on. The stupid moron hadn't even given him a second fucking glance! That kind of pissed him off, but with Naruto ignoring him, it gave Sasuke a pretty nice chance to glance at the orange clad ass that the blonde was sporting. Why had he ever thought about killing this idiot when he could just use him for so much better things?

Wait, why was the blonde in the shower? Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to watch the blonde in front of him.

"Moron, what are you doing?" Sasuke chuckled

"I'm looking for my keys, go away!" the blonde sourly replied.

Sasuke smirked and walked up behind the blonde, wrapping an arm around his waist and nestling his face into a caramel shoulder. "Want me to hotwire your car for you?"

Naruto sighed and dropped his head. Five points for Sasuke.

A/N: I think my style has changed because I felt kinda off writing this. Oh well, just as long as you enjoy it. Give me reviews so I'll get happy. I lurv you allz, bai bai! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**KINZOKU**

**Metal**

**A/N: I have good grades!! *does the happy dance* Buuuut….not for very much longer. I have a test tomorrow on Greek gods and days/months/time for French. Being in French class has taught me something. If you don't study, you end up dying….so I should probably start studying. I've had a whole 11 days to study for the Greek gods test and I have to remember the Greek and Roman names, along with the area of greatness. I can only remember the really interesting ones. Hermes is a messenger and a trickster, but the only reason why I remember this is because his name reminds me of herpes and the trickster part kinda reminds me of Naruto….not that Naruto has herpes or anything. Anyway, I think I should start my story because you probably don't care about my school problems, plus I have a green lucky cat so as long as I carry that around in my pocket and study enough today, I should be pretty good.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto isn't mine, nor yours, nor his, nor hers….yeah, you get the idea.**

Sasuke glared at the wires above his head. It would've been a whole lot easier if he could've just put a paper clip in the damn slot and just made it go 'zoom zoom,' but sasuke was pretty sure that naruto knew that you couldn't hotwire a car with just a paper clip. He touched another pair of wires together before he heard the roar of the engine again. A little electrocution and burnt fingers, but it was almost all worth it. Note the 'almost' in that statement. Naruto was just lucky that he was a good conductor or else the blonde's ass would get sued.

Sasuke slid out of the bug and frowned at the uninterested face the blonde wore. He was picking at his chapped lips, already bleeding from his ripping off the dry skin. Sasuke hated it when people did that, just ripped it off instead of putting chap stick on. People continued to disgust him in oh so many ways.

"hey!" sasuke groaned, "moron, your car is ready."

Naruto came back to reality and stopped picking at his lips, but instead of thanking sasuke, he settled on staring at his bloody fingertips. It was people like this moron that sasuke _really_ hated. Naruto popped the digits into his mouth, sucking them so that his cheeks looked like they were getting sucked inward. Sasuke had to admit, it was kinda amusing to watch. When the blonde extracted these fingers they were back to their unbloody color and still slicked with salaive.

"yeah" he mumbled, "thanks. Don't worry I won't ask you to do this again, I have a spare key at home so I'll just make a copy and keep one pair in my locker or something." The blonde strode past him and sat glumly in his seat. "I have one question though…"

sasuke smirked at him. "yeah?"

"when I get home, how do I turn my car off?" naruto asked, going back to picking at his lips again.

Sasuke frowned at how naruto mutilated his lips, but blew it off. " I dunno." Sasuke shrugged and turned around. "it's not like I'd be there to help you out. I'd have to mess with it all over again."

"w- well, what about the wires you cut? How do I fix those? What if they shock me when I'm driving and I run into a wall?" naruto's eyes went wide at that. "oh my god…how will sakura react to that? What about tsunade? They'll kill me when they find out I trashed the car!"

sasuke just wanted to smack him in the face. "moron, you haven't hit a wall, so you don't have to explain anything to anybody. As for the wires, sure, go get them fixed. I think I need an asprin." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned around and began walking towards the entrance of the building. One, he had to put in that information itachi had given him into his phone and two, he needed to get that asprin to murder his head ache.

"hey, sasuke!" sasuke stopped and turned around, looking at a red faced naruto who was still picking at his lips, except looking at himself in the mirror as he did it. "thanks….for boosting my car for me."

Sasuke almost wanted to smile. It was an odd thanks, but seemed appropriate for the occasion. "yeah. Call me if you want me to boost anything else for you."

"_you perverted bastard, go fall off a mountain! I don't care if I __**do**__ get fired, you're still an asshole!!_"

sasuke opened the building door and looked back at the fuming blonde who was pulling out of the garage.

---

Naruto pulled infront of his apartment complex, got out of his car and just stared at it. He still had no idea how to shut it off, so it'd be a good idea to just let it run…right? After a while, about two hours, his car finally died.

"so….now how do I fix the wires?" he mused before settling on the only way a man ever fixes anything. He'd get duck tape! He duck taped the correct colors together and then jogged down to the gas station, filling up a plastic tank-thing, stealing a cart from the nearby kmart and began his jogging journey back home while humming the pok'emon theme song. Everything kind of sucked. His car was screwed, he was all sweaty from jogging and soon he'd probably have to kill a big ass spider with a nearby shoe. He shivered. Damn hairy, huge, lots of eyed, fanged, many legged, night crawlers! He came back to his car and poured the gas into the tank before testing out the engine, which worked, and then going inside to take a shower.

---

sasuke sat at his computer desk, carefully neglecting his homework which still sat in his book bag and instead training his mind on the silver object that was sitting softly into his hand. The time had come where he had to go out and deal with that girl that'd run into him earlier at school. He had to think of an easy way to kill the girl in a way that seemed strictly coincidence, as was all the murders that seemed to settle around him. He was just a coincidental person. It wasn't his fault that people kept dying around him; just like it wasn't his fault that people seemed to die around everyone in his family.

Sasuke stood up and stuck the silver nugget into his pocket before heading out into the pathetic, optimistic world.

---

naruto sat on his couch, knees pulled up against his chest as he ate cookie and cream ice cream. He pulled the spoon full carefully up his knees while making car sounds, tracing the spoon over his knees and then shoving it into his mouth. He couldn't help that his parents, therefore being absolutely immature, had spoiled him. He looked at the TV and blinked as the news lady showed a helicopter picture of a fallen theater sign.

"_It seems like the iron hinges had given out, resulting in the death of two teenage girls. Seventeen-year-old Tsuki Takamora and Sixteen-year-old Yamaki Yoshida._"

"_That's truly horrible..._"

Naruto brushed off what the other news anchor had been saying and instead shoveled another scoop of ice cream into his mouth. It seemed like there'd been a lot more death in the city than usual. Glass shattering for comically unexplainable reasons and stabbing people in the temples, eyes and jugulars, metal supports randomly falling down and crushing people, seizers and mental breakdowns, which resulted in people committing suicide. There'd been an outbreak of influenza, which people who'd gotten the shots still end up dying from too! The city just seemed scary. Naruto ate another scoop of ice cream and switched the channel to something happier. After a few clicks, he'd managed to find a childhood favorite; _Ed, Edd and Eddy_!

"Sometimes I wish I lived in the country again." He mumbled and scooped another spoonful into his mouth. "You'd like it in the country Hana…" he swallowed. "They've got the best peaches and tomatoes. Blueberries are really good, too. I like the oranges though, because they're really easy to steal since the trees have a bunch of leaves!" he chirped and looked down at the sleeping tabby cat beside him. "I think you and I need to get out more, we can't ever have proper conversations anymore."

The cat spared him one glance before rolling onto her back and going back to sleep.

Naruto frowned, "love you too, Hana."

**Reviews will be welcome whether you're giving a suggestion, praise or just telling me that I spelt something wrong. I should probably start on my studying but I'm going to use my facebook as an excuse to procrastinate so wish me luck on the test I'm going to bomb. Even though you're all complete strangers- I LOVE YOU ALL AND HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kinzoku**

**Metal**

**A/N: Well, hi. It's been quite a while since my last update hasn't it? Well, in that time, I've stopped watching Naruto, I've stopped watching SasuNaru and pretty much yaoi in general. Yeah, it just became so boring. With Naruto, the entire anime is about Sasuke, or that's what it feels like at least- and then with SasuNaru...well, I was watching it one night and then the next morning when I woke up, I suddenly didn't like it at all anymore. Yes. I've changed quite a lot, but even though I no longer like Naruto, I decided to keep up my posts on here until all of my stories are done and then...I might switch to Kuroshitsuji or something. If I ever get around to posting after this one. I might not. This story, I decided, will take a more violent role. I hate those kissy-kissy happy endings. Anyway, please read it and enjoy. By the way, the format on this chapter sucks because I got a new computer and it doesn't have microsoft word. Only notepad. What the hell? I know. Damn.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Mashashi Kishamoto and TV Tokyo. They can have it. ;)**

Sasuke turned Naruot's address in his hands boredly as he wondered if he should go and visit the man. He liked him and for once, he didn't have any urge to hurt him or kill him despite the fact that he was an annoying moron. He was nice to look and the fact that he wasn't droid-like like everyone else as actually a refreshing change. But that novelty, he knew, wasn't bound to last long. Nothing lasted forever.  
Making up his mind, he pushed himself out of the car and onto the side walk outside of the blonde's apartment building. He clenched his fist as he began to make his way into the building, for once experiencing what butterfly bellies felt like.  
Pulling the door open, he swallowed down any trances of nervousness that was left. He could always kill the guy anyway if he had to.

* * *

It was dark and impossible to not trip over things since the floor was littered with garbage and who knows what else. But he still managed to trudge through it all anyhow. He amazed himself sometimes.  
"Where's that stupid switch...? He muttered in the dark, grasping across surfaces desperately. He grunted angrily and trudged further through the trash, groping and grasping more. He felt something hard and cold. "That's the counter..." He grunted and then moved onto solid fabric. "That's the cou- wait, when did he couch get so close to the counter?" He asked in confusion, but kept venturing on his journey to find the light switch. The room lite and Naruto sighed happily. "Finally. Who ever built this thing shouldn't have put the switch all across the fricken room. "He muttered and then looked around the room. He walked over to the couch and pushed it back to where it was supposed to be, complaining shamelessly. Kiba had probably been at this house sometimes during his sleeping time for his usual late night fridge digging. He was pesky like that. He'd have to ask his neighbor not to do stupid things without asking. He strolled into the attached kitchen for a cup of coffee to start off his early, early morning, setting a pot down and then walkied over to the counters to view his sea of garbage, he really had no idea how he was still allowed to live here when his apartment looked as bad as it did. His view was halted as he noticed that his door was wide open. He could even see the numbers on Kiba's door.  
"Damn it! That's it, he's not allowed to have a fricken key anymore!" He hissed as he stomped over to the door and slammed it, hoping it had woken someone up. "I mean, damn! Kiba knows that Tsuki likes to run away!" He yelled, hoping, again, that he had woken at least someone up!  
He turned around and his eyes opened in horror as he saw someone and a frying pan hurdling towards him and then his face erupted in pain He cried and fell to the floor, holding his face as he was shaken in pain, only to feel more as the person's foot connected with his fingers and smashed him in the teeth. "St- stop!" He cried and hurriedly scuttled up and ran to the door, groping and jiggling the nob on the now closed and somehow locked door. He looked over his shoulder, eyes widening more in both fear and confusion as he saw Sasuke walking towards him, armed with the same frying pan.  
"You! Stay away from me!" He screamed, pressing his back to the door and still, faultily, trying to open it.  
Sasuke snickered and then the world went black.

* * *

He hadn't actually planned on using anything, say a frying pan, on Naruto...but he had been walking through the kitchen and the cast iron device had just sang to him. Even as he knocked it over onto the floor. It had still sung to him when he'd gotten, hopefully, bacon grease all over his fingers. The flesh on iron was what had convinced him that hurting the blonde, if only a little, was completely worth it!  
Now, looking down at his prize, he couldn't help but feel like he had to hurt him more, but he wouldn't. He squatted down and grasped his chin, moving it from side to side just because he knew he could. "Soft skin..." He muttered out and then pulled Naruto up, wrapping his arms around him and tossing him over his shoulder.  
Sasuke tossed the pan behind him and looked to the door. He opened it and left, not bothering to close it again- The cat had run away when he'd came into the apartment anyway.

**A/N: Review! I think I've gotten really rusty since my last post so if I have, just tell me, okay? It won't make me sad or anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kinzoku (Metal)**

**A/N: I've realized that I started this my freshman year of high school and now I'm midway through my junior year. Yeah, I feel like I'm old. But that's not what I was getting to, no, I was going to say that through the almost three years of my high school experience I've only updated five times on this story. Actually, (lies) six now. I think about this story constantly because I really do want to write it, but it seems like I have no idea how I'm supposed to put my ideas into words anymore. I doubt my creative writing skills, but even with my doubt...I'll try. That's all I can really promise at this point. ANYWAY, now is where I hope the story will take a harsher turn and so I'll take this opportunity to warn that, yes, I'm a sick-minded girl and this story is going to become very, very dark from now on in. I do hope you'll enjoy it and please give me feed back and suggestions and also some helpful criticism. Especially the criticism. Since my depression my writing has died and I would really like to get back to where I left off and continue forward. Thank you.**

Sasuke sat watching the blonde man as he slept. He was blindfolded and bound, lips parted slightly and whistling ever so slightly as he took in breath. He was wonderful, even with that nasty mark on him from the frying pan. Right above his left eye. His tanned face was bruised now, but it only helped to accentuate his hair in his opinion.  
Reaching out, he gripped Naruto's chin and lifted him with it, making blonde eyebrows knit together in discomfort. A groan, then a gasp. Sasuke released him and smirked widely. He felt giddy and excited. He wasn't sure how this really felt, but it was nothing compared to simply killing. No, the fact that Naruto was his now. He could break the man, crush him- the man was his to own completely and without limit!  
The blonde stirred and gasped in panic. Sasuke flipped him over and covered the man's body with his own, making him start with surprise. He dipped his hand down the tanned stomach and into his pants. Ignoring the struggle and protests, he unzipped the pants and ripped them down Naruto's legs. Stripping away all articles of clothing forcefully, he sat up to admire what now belonged to him. For an older man, the body was small and soft, as if it had never experienced puberty, or at least hadn't gotten much from it. He dragged his finger's down the body and snickered at it's quivering.  
He owned it all!  
"Get off!" Naruto sobbed, struggling against his new master. But that couldn't be tolerated- not in the least. Sasuke licked his lips and made his fists, bringing them down onto Naruto's body rapidly and with more and more force. Naruto's protests changed to pain filled cries and begging.  
His tanned body was ridden with red marks that were sure to turn purple soon and he purred happily as he crated more and more. His body shook with excitement and then...suddenly, it stopped. He gazed down at Naruto's shivering body that was now curling up. Bounds hands reached to cover up his exposed body and whimpers escaped his lips. He set his hands on the small of Naruto's back and smiled happily as he dragged the heels of his palms up the tanned back.  
"Naruto. Naruto, you're going to make me unhappy if I can't get to you." He sang and dug his finger nails into tender shoulders as he reached them.  
Naruto only curled his body tighter into a ball while shaking his shoulders in empty attempts to remove the fingernails from his body.  
Of course, pets needed to be trained to obey. How silly for Sasuke to forget that. Sure, he had hoped that Naruto would learn quick enough since he, unlike dogs or other creatures, had the ability to understand speech and would know! But it didn't matter because he was a good master and pain was the best teacher!  
"I told you I would get mad" He hissed harshly, tossing Naruto back onto his back and then grabbing each of his knees. He fought with Naruto for a second before prying them apart to show what he'd been after. "If I couldn't get to you! Now I have to be mean, see what you do, Naruto?" He asked and settled himself between the tanned thighs. He ignored Naruto's screams and increased struggling as he unzipped his pants and snickered. Giving the blonde another small beating to calm him at least a bit, he grabbed Naruto's throat with one hand and used the other to steady himself on the bed.  
Protest after protest, it didn't matter. He shoved himself into the warmth.

Sasuke snickered as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, the sound of Naruto crying in the other room was even louder than the shower and it could only serve to make him happier. He ran his finger tips over his cheeks and licked his lips happily. He had never thought that having sex could leave such...contentment behind. He cracked open the door and looked out at Naruto, who was still stark and lying in their filth. He closed the door again and finished drying his hair before turning off the shower and then putting it up into a hair tie before it could get his shirt wet. He turned and left the bathroom, smiling even larger as the smell of the room attacked him. "How are we doing?" He asked, placing his hand on Naruo's leg, onto to have the blonde rip it away like Sasuke was fire. He glared and grabbed a hand full of blonde locks. "You think this is cute? If I want to touch you then I will!" He snarled and put his hands back onto the leg.  
Naruto whimpered and struggled against him, trying again to shake off Sasuke's hand and also to get his head free from the boy's grasp. "P- please!" He begged. "Let me go! Let me go, please!"  
A strange happiness filled him again at his pet's pathetic cries and he trailed his finger tips down his leg. The blonde jumped and begged harder as he swept across that sacred spot. "Do you not like me, Naruto?" He asked. He found Naruto's entrance and dipped his fingers into it. The blonde's body tightened up and he shook his head negatively. "Of course you do. Why else would you do this to me?"  
"Wh- what? What have I done?' He sobbed back.  
"Why else would you make me mad on purpose unless you liked to be treated like trash?" He asked and shoved his fingers deeper. He wiggled the digits around, loving how they made the blonde gasp in pain and discomfort.  
"H- How could you s- say that?" Naruto sobbed, arching his back in pain as he tried to escape Sasuke's abuse.  
Sasuke frowned and pulled his hand away, moving it up to Naruto's lips and wiping the filth onto them. "I'll let you rest for now...And when I get back, I might let you take a bath." He said before turning and grabbing his back pack off of the ground, leaving to the sound of Naruto's sobbing.

**A/N: I'm not very good at writing smut, so I left it out. Sorry. Anyway, this is the beginning of the story now and now I'll ask for some criticism and reviews. If you like it, then that's great...if not, that's a wonderful opinion you have there. Thank you for reading everyone, it's much appreciated.**


End file.
